Change of minds
by James Z Potter
Summary: Lily likes James. My take on how they go out. Please this is my first one-shot. Do read. It is really sweet. Thanks, review please.


**I WAS BORED SO I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS ONE SHOT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SHOT, PLEASE TELL ME HOW WAS IT.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

Lily Evans was the Head Girl of Hogwarts; the school of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Alongside James Potter, the Headboy, she used to hate, she kept order in the student body.

James Potter. The only boy in the whole school, who made Lily feel angry, sad, giddy, excited and like a love-sick teenager. He was the boy every girl longed to date, every girl save her of course. While she was the girl he longed to date.

The boy Lily hated. Yes, hated. But ever since he stood up for her in the fifth year, she couldn't help but feel a slight tingle at his sight. The tingle had grown into a butterfly running out of control. He was no longer the turd, who used to ask her out every day. No, he had reduced it to once a month or now he was a bit more civil than his usual self. The rest of the marauders had become decent too.

Lily couldn't talk to him without feeling the heat in her face rise, or sweating. She could literally hear her heart beating just by looking at him. Seeing him in his sweaty shirt didn't help at all. She had become a lovesick teen.

At first she thought this was just infatuation. But now she realized it. She couldn't tolerate it, the day he had cried when he got to know his mom had died. The pain in his eyes was too much.

She had concluded it. She was in Love. Love with James Potter! But there was no bloody way she was going to say that out loud. Especially since he had stopped asking her out and had started avoiding her since the beginning of the year. What had she done?

LILY'S POV

_He is probably over me. I am too late and too stupid. How could I think he would accept me, he is dating Laura. But then he broke up with her yesterday. But she is still hitting on him. I stare at the messy-haired boy sitting right in front of me reading a book upside down. He looks at me, I blush and look down. Laura flings her arms around his shoulders and kisses his cheek._

'_James come on, tell me. Why did you break up with me? Don't tell me you are still crushing on Evans?' she glares at me. I frown, Girl, I am here!_

_James glances at me, sadly, 'No I am not. And I am over you. So deal with the fact.'_

'_Awn Jamie. Fine. But you don't like Lily, she never crosses your mind? You don't want her in your life?'_

_Without hesitation, James replies, 'No. No and no.' I am crushed. He glares at Laura and then at me. He quickly scribbles something on a piece of paper and scratches his up, he collects his books. I can feel tears pricking my eyes. I swallow hard, and look down at my divinations book._

'_James. Okay, before you leave.' She smirks at me. 'Be honest.'_

'_Look. I don't 'like' any of you. Okay? So bye-' I can feel my chest heaving. I am hyper ventilating and can't breath._

'_No, it's not that. Just tell me one small thing.'_

'_What?' he glares at her. I collect my books and quills and stand up to leave._

'_Stay Evans.' I turn and face Laura, and try to smirk. Failing, it comes out as a grimace._

'_Yes?'_

'_So James, describe your kind of hot girl.' I can bet they have had this conversation. That's why she is so confident. I have given up any ounce of hope I had for James to like me._

_James studies my face for a moment, and smiles at Laura. I pretend to not care._

'_White skin, black hair, blue eyes, slim and tall.' He says plainly. I am totally destroyed. He narrated Laura's description._

_My tears refuse to stay in my eyes. I cover them with my bangs, but fail. _

'_Guess you don't find Evans hot?' I can feel anger in my veins._

'_Yeah, you didn't ask to describe the perfect girl for me.' My heart stops. Laura is astonish. I stare at James. He winks at me. I blush. 'So if you are done with your interrogation may I leave, Laura?'_

_She glares at us ._

'_Well, guess I will see you later Lily.' He leaves after slipping a note in my hand. It is the same paper he was scribbling in earlier._

_I read it, 'You are a terrible actor love._

_I don't like you, I love you._

_You don't cross my mind, you are always one my mind._

_I don't want you in my life, you are my life. _

_First kiss: hogsheads, ten minutes. Hurry love.'_

_My heart melts as I dash to the heads common room to dress up, James is not there. There is so much to tell Mary. Oh… I love JAMES POTTER._

**_Thanks for reading. review._**


End file.
